


Beautiful World

by MissCockles



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCockles/pseuds/MissCockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen Grady is the rapter alpha, until one day a girl named Jessie is forced to be his apprentice. His daily schedule gets flipped as she enters his life.<br/>This is in Owen's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful World

Owen lifted his head, quickly wiping the sweat off his brow. He had been working on his motorcycle since he woke up early this morning, watching the sunrise as he ate breakfast. Now the sun was near the center of the sky and he looked up, closing his eyes as a breeze came through.  
As well as the sound of a car pulling up.  
He sighed, lowering his gaze and grabbing the dirty rag out of his back pocket, wiping his hands quickly as he stood. He faced the car, and wasn’t all too surprised to see a new face approaching him.  
“Hello. Um. Mister Grady, is it?” She was pretty. Long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Jeans that hugged all the right places, and a loose grey t-shirt. She even had on black work boots. Definitely different than most of the women around here.  
“Yeah. Who’re you?” He asks, heading up onto the porch of his bungalow, grabbing his keys. He was just about ready to bring his bike on a test ride, anyway. “What do they want now?”  
“I’m your new apprentice, Jessie. Um. I’m supposed to become kind of like a zookeeper and they want you to train me.”  
“Train you? Alright. But first things first.” He grinned wickedly, grabbing a helmet for her. “You’re taking this test drive with me.”  
“Wh-what?! On _that_?” She points to the bike and he nods, handing the helmet for her to take. She hesitates and then takes it, placing it on her head. He sighs and leans in, buckling the strap for her. He could smell the cinnamon perfume, the minty breath and leaned back.  
“Rule one: you’re going to have to stop using those.”  
“What?”  
“The breath mints. The perfume. They don’t like it. You need to…stink, a little more. Be more into the nature.” He chuckled, heading to the bike and climbed on, kicking the peg back into place. “You getting on or what?” He asks, looking back at her. She hesitates for a moment and then climbs on behind him, not sure where to place her hands. He sighs and grabs her arms, sliding them around his torso. “Easy, Jesus. I won’t bite you, but my raptors will.”  
He laughs and kicks the motor on, revving it up a few times before moving forward.

 

He drove her to a spot overlooking his paddock and turned the bike off. He could hear the girls; they knew he was nearby. “Hear them? My raptors.”  
“Raptors. Right. I remember.” She sounded like she was answering a question in class and he sighed. “Delta…Echo…Blue…and Channing?”  
“Charlie.”  
“Charlie.” She repeated, softer. “Sorry.”  
“Hey, it’s your first day. Don’t worry about it.” He shrugged, readying the bike to turn it around.  
“You’re not working today?”  
“I am. But not until later. Every once in a while I give them a little break. I know what I’m doing.” He chuckled, kicking the bike back on, heading back to his place.

 

As he pulled up to his bungalow again, she started talking. He rolled his eyes, putting the helmet back onto the steps. “So, Mister Grady-“  
“Ah. Owen. Please. I hate ‘Mister Grady’. Owen, or Grady. No ‘mister.’” He turned back to her, crossing his arms.  
“…Owen.” She continued, “since I’m your apprentice, they sent me directly here. I have a place not too far, I guess. It’s on the other side of the paddock, actually. I haven’t been to it yet.”  
“Okay?”  
“Okay…so. What do I do first?” She looked lost, and he couldn’t blame her. It was a big place, he knew.  
“Try calming down, for one. Why don’t you head over to the paddock? Learn your way around. When I show up later, I’ll show you the raptors.” He grinned, enjoying the idea. Maybe he’d scare her off.  
“Uh. Sure. Okay. I’ll see you later then Mis- Grady.” She stumbled, heading back to her car. He sighed, watching her leave. He didn’t move until the dust behind her car had settled.  
“Right. Back to enjoying myself.” He laughed, going back to his bike. He wiped it down and then sat beside it, looking out over the view, sipping his coke. He couldn’t lie, she had been attractive, that was sure. It had been a while since he dated, never mind flirting. Plus, he didn’t even know her yet. They might not even be compatible. He shook his head. Who was he fooling? He was just lonely.  
He looked at his watch and sighed. He should show up. He was sure they needed his help, the girls got cranky if they didn’t see their alpha, especially if they had heard him earlier. He stood and brushed his pants off, stretching. He pulled the keys off the porch again and got on the bike.  
It would be a long day.

 

“Owen!” Barry called, heading down the steps from the catwalk. “I was just going to feed them; they could use some temperament cooling.” He came over, smiling. “That new girl, Jessie. She’s handling pretty well for herself. She’s up on the catwalk. She hasn’t moved since I told her she had to wait for you.”  
Owen climbed off the bike and chuckled, “she’s getting awfully close to my raptors, huh? She seemed scared to even get on my bike earlier. I’m surprised she’s so close.” He looked up at the catwalk, just barely able to see someone standing there. “Alright. Going to try to have them stay again. They’re doing pretty well with that.” He took the bucket from Barry, heading up the catwalk.  
“Jessie.” Owen said, walking up beside her.  
“Mis- Owen.” She stumbled again, eyes wide. “I didn’t expect you so soon.”  
“No? My raptors needed me. I always know when my girls need me.” He winked, and he could hear Barry chuckle not far off. “Ready to feed them?” He looked off at one of the other men and nodded. There was a loud ring as the pig’s door opened. He could hear squealing not far off, and it was getting louder. “Here they come.”  
“They’re going to eat the _pig_?” She yelps, eyes wider than before.  
“No, no. We use the pig as a lure. Get ready. Stay quiet.” He set the bucket on the hanger and whistled when they showed up in the ring. The pig got into his door and he was ready.  
“Hold!” He shouted, a clicker in one hand, the other raised. “Look at me. Hey! Lock it up!” The raptors ceased their noises, until they noticed Jessie. “Hey! Quiet!”  
“They see me.”  
“Of course they do. They’re not blind.”  
“No, I meant…Can I…feed one?”  
He blinked, surprised. “Sure. Do as I do.” He grabbed a couple pieces of meat, handing her one. “Here…watch. Hey!” He held up the meat, clicking his tool, and they stopped their chittering. “Heads up! Delta!” He tossed the meat and she caught it in the air. “Your turn.”  
He watched her as she raised her hand, “E-Echo!” She called out, and Echo turned her eyes straight onto Jessie. Jessie tossed the meat and laughed when Echo caught it. “Wow! That was amazing! Can I feed Charlie, too?” She asked, a wide grin on her face. He smiled, handing her another piece.  
“Alright, I guess. But you need to be quiet after you feed her. I need to do some training with them.” She nodded, stepping back as soon as she fed Charlie. “Alright… Blue!” He tossed the meat and smiled, controlling them for the next hour. He made them follow him around the perimeter, calling their names and having them bow down or stand up. After an hour, he let them go.  
“That was incredible, Owen!” Jessie smiled, grabbing his arm. The girls instantly started chattering again, staring up at the two of them. He chuckled, ignoring them. “I read all of your file, it’s incredible, what you do. I’m impressed!” He smiled, grabbing the bucket and heading back down to the ground as she spoke.  
“That’s what happens. I imprinted when they were born. Trained them their whole lives. They know me as alpha, that’s all. It’s a bond we made.” He gave the bucket to one of the other workers, rubbing his hands on his pants. “Look, I got to do a report. Let the main control know how they’re doing. Why don’t you help Barry? We’re cutting early today, so once I’m done I’m going out for a bit with him. You’re welcome to come with, unless you got something else planned?”  
“No. No, I didn’t. I mean. I was going to check out my place, but hanging with you guys would be a lot more fun, honestly. I like Barry, he’s nice.”  
He chuckled, listening to her talk. “You talk a lot, don’t you? That’s good. Gives you a good grasp at this job. Everyone tends to stick to themselves. They do their job, but it gets tedious after a week or so of doing the same thing.” He headed towards the office, pulling the door open. “Go find something to do, sweetheart. I’ll catch you later.”  
He went in the office, leaving her in the sun.

 

“Flirting with the new girl, huh, Owen?” Barry teased at dinner. Jessie had just gone off to the restroom, leaving the two alone.  
“What? No way.”  
“She wouldn’t stop grinning. Her face was red. Think she mumbled something like ‘sweetheart’. Figured it was you. No one else says a damn word.” Barry laughed, leaning back in his chair.  
“Yeah, so I called her that. I didn’t mean anything by it.”  
“You better let her know that. I think she has feelings for you.” Barry winked, taking a sip of his beer. Owen sighed, taking a long sip of his coke. Jessie came back after a few minutes.  
“You forgot rule number one, sweetheart.” Owen retorted, eyeing her.  
“Oh, fuck off, Owen. We’re not with the girls, let her be as she pleases.” Barry laughed, patting her on the shoulder.  
“Th-thank you, Barry. I figured it wouldn’t have been too bad to just put some on. We’re out of work, and I can shower in the morning, get rid of it.”  
Owen shook his head, looking off. “Okay, sweetheart. Let me know how that works out for you tomorrow when you’ve got my raptors all wound up because you smell like a candle.” He took a sip of his drink, shaking his head. Jessie frowned, taking a sip of her water.  
“Fight me, Raptor Man.” She snapped, crossing her arms.  
“Hey, hey, hey! Let’s not fight here, you two. This is supposed to be fun! Exciting! Learning about each other as coworkers, friends! Come on. Jessie, you love your job, yes? You love the girls.”  
“Yes…”  
“And Owen, you love your girls. Everyone knows it, no need to say it. You love your job, you love me!”  
Owen laughed, “alright, Barry. Shut up.”  
The rest of the night went on easy. They talked about their personal lives, before the island. Except for Owen. He listened to them speak, and pitched in here and there, but never said anything about his life. It was almost midnight by the time they were done, and Owen was the first to admit he was ready to head home.  
“Are you sure? I mean. You worked hard today.” Jessie stood up first, yawning as she spoke.  
“Sounds like you need to get home, yourself. You going to be alright to drive?”  
“I’ll be fine. I need to find my place, anyway.”  
“I can escort you home. I live nearby. Owen’s the only one that lives by himself. What a loner.” Barry teased, putting his arm over her shoulders. Owen rolled his eyes.  
“Alright, you two. I get it. Go home. I’ll see you tomorrow. We need to do a round, making sure everything’s good as far as the paddock walls and defenses.”  
“Chill, Owen. Get off work mode for a minute, huh? We’ll see you tomorrow.” Barry patted him on the shoulder and led Jessie to her car, Owen watched them leave from the doorway. He would have liked to escort her home, but they were right. He was exhausted. He’d see her again tomorrow.


End file.
